Crossroads
by safewordisdevilsnare
Summary: "Theirs was a forbidden love. One that was never meant to be." Snippets of a forbidden love affair through the years.


**Synopsis:** "Theirs was a forbidden love. One that was never meant to be." Snippets of a forbidden love affair through the years.

 **Rating:** T

 **Prompt** : Infidelity for the holidays. D and H are not together but get together just over the holidays.

 **Author's Note:** AU, the second Wizarding War did not happen but blood prejudice is still rampant. There's a little smut but nothing graphic thus the T rating. This is also dedicated to my lovely friend stellagammadraconis, who never fails to offer her unwavering support in every story I write. Thank you amore! Also, my utmost thanks to mama2HPbabies for her insights and being my beta on this fic!

* * *

" _I love you as certain dark things are to be loved,_

 _in secret, between the shadow and the soul."_

― _Pablo Neruda, 100 Love Sonnets_

 **December 25, 2000**

 **30 James Street, Liverpool**

She snatched a cigar from the nightstand, lit the stick with wandless magic and took a long drag. Sucking in the velvety smoke, she slowly released it along with the tension and frustration she was feeling. Securing the blanket covering her body, Hermione turned to her side and glanced at the shock of blond hair from the man she had inevitably fallen in love with. Draco's peaceful sleeping face was always a welcome reprieve from all the heartaches she was bound to suffer from engaging in this forbidden affair. He was betrothed at birth and about to wed the snotty pureblood in a few months. There was nothing they could do about it. She doubted he would try.

She took another lungful and closed her eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Draco. I love you." She murmured, letting a tear fall.

 **December 25, 2001**

 **Amsterdam, Netherlands**

He opened the door to their meeting place, a quaint hotel near Rembrandt House. It took him a while to leave the Manor to meet Hermione this time. Astoria was adamant that he stayed for the holidays but he insisted that he had business to attend to. Their union wasn't a love match, he didn't give a damn if she would feel bereft by his disappearance. His mother gave him a disapproving stare when he passed by her on his way out of the Manor, never looking back.

He was anxious to meet Hermione again and after Hermes returned without a response from her, he was afraid that this will be the end of their secret dalliance. It was wrong, he knew, but he just can't stop seeing her. If he could escape the binding contract his parents signed him up for when he was a babe, he would have done so by now. Slowly inching to the bedroom door, he turned the knob and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Hermione lying in bed. She was sleeping on her side, curls sprawled out in every direction. She was beautiful and at this moment, his. He slid beside her, bringing her close. On instinct, Hermione huddled near him, seeking his warmth. It banished his fears even just for tonight.

 **December 25, 2002**

 **Toulouse, France**

She raked her fingers on his hair, hugging his body close, urging him to go faster, harder. She didn't mind the pain of being slammed to the wall as pleasure coursed through her veins with his every thrust. She moaned his name as she came, him not far behind. He carried her back to bed and sat without disentangling their sweaty bodies. Making love with Hermione was nothing like he ever experienced before and he had plenty. The pleasure was always intense. Blinding. All consuming. He wiped her brow and slowly cupped her face.

"I love you, Hermione." His eyes filled with emotion he can no longer contain.

She stared, dumbfounded. He had never said those words in all the years they were together. Her heart was overwhelmed by his confession, she kissed him with all the sweetness that she could muster, igniting the passion they can never seem to quench. Sleep was out of the question.

 **December 25, 2003**

 **Palermo, Italy**

"They want you to what?" she shouted, chest heaving.

"An heir. They want me to produce an heir with Astoria immediately. Hermione, please."

"Please what? You don't need my permission for anything Draco, let alone on fucking your wife!" he flinched at the venom laced in her voice.

"I haven't touched her after that night Hermione. I swear i never wanted to! I didn't want this sham of a marriage in the first place! I only want you!" he held her trembling body, consoled her while they both cried. He kissed her wet cheeks and wiped her sorrows away. The forlorn sound turned to quiet sobs. She slowly moved away from him, blinking her eyelashes heavy with tears.

"I only want you too Draco." Her voice weary. "But I can never have you. Your body, heart and soul may be mine in words but everybody knows you're hers. I can't have that. Won't have that."

She forced herself to slowly stand up, knees weak from the onslaught of emotions, and went out of the room closing the door behind her.

 **December 31, 2004**

 **Geneva, Switzerland**

He clutched the blanket and bent forward, sobs wracking his body, feeling his world crashing down on him. His owl went unanswered when he sent her a message of their rendezvous. Thinking that it was just like before, he kept his disappointment and worry of her absence at bay.

He waited. Minutes turned to hours and hours turned to days.

She never showed up.

He knew it was only a matter of time before she left but he was hoping that she would at least say goodbye.

He was a fool to expect that.

 **December 25, 2013**

 **Diagon Alley**

He was strolling down the Alley with Scorpius, smiling at his son's obvious glee after getting his wish granted to leave the Manor despite Astoria's refusal. Diagon Alley looked so alive at this time of year - the shops had put on their best display of lights, trinkets, and wreaths of holly, and the snowflakes that fell on the window sill gave these shops the much-needed holiday feel. Christmas was really one of his favorite holidays. It reminded him of a lot of bright and wonderful things…and that's when he saw her. After all this years, she still looked the same – a little mature but still breathtakingly beautiful. Her hair was tied in an intricate knot, revealing her face. Eyes lighting up as the corners of her mouth turned. She crouched down and patted a little girl's cheek. The girl let go of her hand and ran in his direction, brunette curls flying everywhere and bumping straight into his frame.

He grasped her shoulder to keep her from falling headfirst into the biting snow. The girl looked up and murmured an apology, grey eyes filled with mirth and mischief.

"Mina, stop running! You'll slip! I'm so sorry, she's so excited." She rattled on without looking up. "It's her first time in the Alley and she-"Hermione gave him a once-over and gasped, face turning pale like she had seen a ghost.

"Hermione.."

His voice startled her and quickly, as if nothing happened, she grabbed Mina's hand and kneeled. Checking her and making sure she was alright. Assured that everything was okay, she faced Draco and smiled hesitantly.

"It's been a long time, Draco. Sorry about that."

He didn't know if she was apologizing for the little girl or what happened to them all those years ago.

"Your daughter? With-" he felt a tiny flutter in his chest, hoping against all hope that the little girl was his. It was a ridiculous, she looked the same age as Scorpius.

She nodded, eyeing him. "With..Viktor. We started dating after.."

He closed his eyes and felt blood rushing in his ears. He thought that the next time he saw her, the feelings will no longer be there. What should have been left was a dull ache but the emotions were still intact. He loved her still but his chance of being with her slipped through his fingers a long time ago. The tugging of his hands jerked him into consciousness and he looked down to find the worried face of his son.

"Daddy?" he asked hesitantly. Draco assured him by smiling and introduced him to Hermione.

"You have a lovely child." She said with unshed tears in her eyes.

"As do you." Giving her a meaningful look, hoping to convey all that he wanted to say all this time without words.

She discretely wiped a tear that fell on her cheek and smiled. "We need to leave. Merry Christmas, Scorpius." He held the little boy's hand. "And to you too Draco."

"Merry Christmas, Hermione." He smiled back.

They parted. This time for good.

 _Fin._


End file.
